
Compound I is a derivative of 2-amino-1,3-propanediol that has a substituted diarylsulfide structure and acts as a potent immunosuppressant. It is a pharmaceutically useful compound effective in the treatment of various diseases (including autoimmune diseases such as a rheumatoid arthritis, nephritis, gonarthrosis and systemic lupus erythematosus, chronic inflammatory diseases such as inflammatory bowel disease, and allergic diseases such as asthma and dermatitis) (The compound is described in Example 46 in Patent Document 1). Even a production process of Compound I is specifically described in the International Publication Pamphlet of Patent Document 1. The process, however, is difficult to implement on an industrial scale and requires further improvements in many aspects, including operation, purification efficiency and yields of the product. There thus is a significant need for a practical process for the industrial production of Compound I.
Patent Document 1 WO03/029205 pamphlet